B
is the 6th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 51. Synopsis With the fighting over, N has found peace, and flies off on his Zekrom. Without Zekrom around, Reshiram starts reverting to the Light Stone, and pulls the Hero of Truth - Black - inside. As his last moments pass by, Black shows that he remembered his promise to White, and gets sealed inside the Light Stone. Chapter Plot Black and White look to the stadium, and the former thinks it's time they tell the grunts the truth, how they have been lied. N rises up, asking of them to stay with him a bit longer. Black defends White, while N sees Gigi has arrived with them. White confirms that, as the Hood Man had taken her to his room. N asks White does she know Gigi's desires, to which White confirms: Gigi has tried battling, too, and now knows what path to take. White thanks N, for she can sense her voice. N is silent for a bit, and admits it is strange they are speaking like this. Still, this is all what he wanted. Black smiles, as this is a good thing that they are talking in a calm manner. Black remembers that in Accumula Town, Musha ate N's dream, where he saw him with Pokémon. In fact, ever since that, Black states that he knew N couldn't be a bad person, for he cares a lot about his Pokémon's feelings - a truth Black chose to believe in. N admits ever since that battle, his beliefs have been wavering. It is why he awakened Zekrom and battled Reshiram, to confirm his ideals. In fact, N wanted Black to become the Hero of Truth and fight N as the Hero of Ideals. However, he now realizes that he cannot compare himself to Black, who has so much experience and companions, too. N apologizes to Black, and sees he alone has to choose the path he will follow. N sends Zekrom to fly away, while Zorua and Black try to follow him. The Gym Leaders and the trainers observe as N and Zekrom fly off into the sunset. Ghetsis observes this, too. Reshiram utters a loud howl, to which Black and White remark it must feel that its half, Zekrom, is missing. Suddenly, Black and White get sucked in. Black asks of White to stand back. He felt this feeling when Reshiram has emerged from the Light Stone, but this time, it is an opposite feeling. Instead of liberation, Reshiram is reverting to the Light Stone. Suddenly, Ghetsis comments it is probably for the best for Black to be a part of Reshiram. Black tells White not to worry, and belittles Ghetsis for he is unable to do anything. Ghetsis states he is actually elated, for the Hero has chosen a great way to bury himself. Black gets pulled to Reshiram, shocking White. Black demands to know what is Ghetsis doing, who has went out of the pillars. Ghetsis, who is with Beheeyem, admits a friend of his has lent him some power, and believes Black to be very frustrated by this injustice. Ghetsis hopes they never meet again, and gets warped away by Beheeyem. White goes to Black, who asks of her not to get any closer, as she could get sucked in, too. White goes to find help, but Black gets her attention, and admits he has not broken his promise. White does not know what he is talking about, so Black refreshes her memory: he promised in Castelia City to wear the shirt of with the company's logo. He opens his jacket, revealing this shirt of the BW Agency. White is amazed that he even remembered this. Black admits he planned on taking his jacket off, to show the media the shirt and shout out the advertisement for the BW Agency, when he'd earn the right to challenge the Elite Four. However, he remarks he failed to do that, and wonders if he has paid the debt. Reshiram seals itself into the Light Stone, leaving White and Gigi in shock. White states he did, and goes to get the Light Stone. However, the Light Stone floats away, with White screaming Black's name, as he is now gone. Elsewhere, the Hood Man, who is with Beheeyem, comments that he has gathered information about the strongest trainers and the Elite Four. The Hood Man thanks Ghetsis, for he could not have fulfilled this mission without his help. Ghetsis has the Hood Man's gratitude, too, due to the latter's Memory Manipulation. The Hood Man admits it was quite fascinating to see Beheeyem manipulating the people's thoughts to have them release the Pokémon, even if it was just a small number of them. Moreover, people with weak bonds started to release their Pokémon, too. The Hood Man hopes he can work together in the future, as long as it does not interfere with his research. On another thought, the Hood Man decides to do that, all to bring out the maximum potential of Pokémon. The Hood Man takes off his mask, revealing to be a man with glasses and a cowlick. Elsewhere, the Team Plasma grunts are gathering everything to run away. A girl asks her mother why can't they all take these Pokémon that have been liberated from evil people, and are N's friends. Anthea and Concordia arrive, stating this is not an issue. The two greet the grunts, and thank them for taking care of these Pokémon. They ask the girl which Pokémon does like her the best. White points at a mushroom-like Pokémon, so Anthea and Concordia let her keep it, along with a pendant. The girl sees it is a pendant of Lord N, and decides to safekeep it, until he can return it to him. Without further ado, the grunts walk elsewhere, in a night when the Bouffalant constellation appears in the sky. Debuts Character *Whitley *Whitley's mother Pokémon *Whitley's Foongus Trivia *This is the final chapter of the Black & White arc. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 51 chapters